Eka-ge-kama: Beautiful Savages
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: Won't you follow me into the jungle? Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle. Won't you follow me into the jungle?
1. Sunday

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. I just like to play around in their world._

_ Eka-ge-kama _

_ Eating In One House_

The years have passed by so fast sometimes I think it has been twenty but really it has only been ten. On Sundays I reflect on this sometimes while harvesting herbs or sitting at the piano playing softly. It is peaceful here in the boarding house. There was a time when this place bore witness to the horrors of blood and gore. One of the sisters of my heart, Elena, always seemed to be the center of the chaos that raged in our little town. There is a misconception about doppelgangers in that conventional wisdom accuses them of being the instigators of strife and chaos; only Katherine ever lived up to that moniker and now that I think about it considering her age, she was the inspiration for such a definition. However, contrary to this I have learned that both Elena and Stefan only wanted to live their lives but the supernatural world always has a way of butting in, whether it be breaking curses, raising 2000 year old immortals and subsequently imprisoning them in my basement, lowering the veil between the Other Side and the living worlds, standing in between a war between witches and travelers, or something mundane as fighting off vampire or witch hunters. It is hard to believe that it has only been five years since those times. And at the end I have become the center of this shadowed world, not by choice, and both respected and disrespected by the residents of this world. Lucky me.

Living in Mystic Falls has been both the best and worst of times in my life. Here, through tears and blood, I forged the bonds that tie my family together and the delicate peace that exists in this confederation of egotists. Here I learned the weight of legacy and the pain of duty. Here I learned that good intentions really do pave the wave to perdition and the devil is real. Here I learned that selflessness can be twisted into selfishness and that the supernatural world can and will ruin all plans A through D. Here I learned that Chaos is always to be found wherever Order is sought and that it will beat Order because it is better organized but peace should never be abandoned. Here we learned that Peace demands the most heroic labor and the most difficult sacrifice; it demands greater heroism than war; it demands greater fidelity to the truth and a much more perfect purity of conscience. A work in progress.

However, over all I learned that love seeks only one thing; the good of the one loved and the family I built will always find love here with me. There is first the sisters and brothers of my heart; Elena who is wondering the world with Enzo, both discovering the world in the 21st century. She thirsts for adventure; he for true freedom and at recent I have had to save both their asses from the fire. She for a long time was lost to the thrill of emotions forged by despair and with him she has found someone to love without the desperation that plagued her relationships with the Salvatore brothers. He within her has found a companion that is not jaded, despite the chaos that reigned in her life since the death of her parents, and views the world with fresh eyes and helps him find freedom and love to wash away the pain of his captivity. They both search for what makes them vampires and preserve what is human inside them. My beautiful self-absorbed and loving sister, I will always care for her.

Caroline, the eternal optimist and at one time the only sunshine to be found in our dreary existence through those early years filled with blood and pain. Let us say that our plan for college went up in smoke but for that sacrifice she has been able to wonder with Tyler, organizing the wolves into some semblance of society. Through her love, Tyler has been able to set aside his vendetta against Klaus and Klaus has shifted his focus to seeking redemption in the eyes of his daughter; albeit the New Orleans order hangs on a string which has continued to cause me countless amounts of headaches. However Tyler, a brother of my heart, has found his calling as an alpha and I always yearn to hear the stories of the wolves from around the world. Caroline is the eternal constant and I always find myself skyping her to ask her advice on fashion for the meetings of the menagerie of creatures called summits but mostly just to hear her melodic laughter. There are more things in Heaven and Earth.

Then there is Matt and Rebekah, brother and sister of my heart, and the poster children for relationships between an immortal and a mortal. After she was able to get from underneath Klaus, she blossomed and has turned into a true friend. She is the cutest housewife and the best mother Hope will ever have. Not that I think Haylay would have been bad but eternal death has a way of defeating those aspirations, so that is a mute argument. Klaus, on the other hand, did right by securing the safety of his child with Rebekah but still needs to defeat that lust for power that plagues his heart so much. He is often the bane of my existence. Matt is the paragon of mercy and love and everything beautiful in humanity. My brother raises a child, not of his own loins, but is often the voice of reason in the disputes with the Mikealson family and even I find myself going to him for the matters within my own situation. A task I do not wish upon others.

Through Jeremy, I found first love and first heart break and found that he was always meant to be a brother to me and bring me smiles that only a little brother can. He has found peace with April and they try to live the most normally out of all of us. I love my niece and nephew and through them I find the beauty in the mundane. I have placed protections upon them and their line should those rogue elements in our shadowed world seek to harm my heart. I do so love the Gilbert family.

On Sundays I reflect on my heart but the other days are dedicated to my soul and my soul is fractured; not in a horrible and painful way but that my soul exists within three bodies. At least that is how I think of my soul because there is no other way to explain accurately. Whenever those two stray too far from me it feels like I am bleeding slowly to death. This is not emotions forged by desperation because neither of us is desperate or consumed by the love we feel. They after a century of hatred have come to love each other again like true brothers; men that have bled, cried and laughed in both peace and war. There is still the rivalry but that isn't laced with the bitterness it once was. They now seek to compete on how to better our loose confederacy and I am glad that those years of struggle and survival have left new men that I am proud to call my eternal soul mates. Albeit, there will always be conflict when it comes to our situation due to our personalities but as a lifetime with Caroline taught me, everything needs to have schedules and without order chaos would reign in our domesticity.

Explanation should be given here. I am neither Katherine nor Elena in my situation with the Salvatores. I unlike Katherine do not seek to string both along in competition for my love. I do not seek to make them feel unworthy of themselves to only be validated by my affections. I do not pit them against each other, ruining the love that they have for each other and I do not put one above the other. Katherine destroyed their humanity and I have found a new level of hatred for that succubus. I, unlike Elena, do not deny my love for both the brothers. I do not go to the other for comfort when I am cross with one; my relationship with one is not always the business of the other. I do not let them lead me around like little girl in constant need of protection. I do not make excuses for their wrongs but expect that they recognize when they have done wrong without me telling them. I am however grateful to Elena that she was able to show them the spark of humanity that was still inside of them. However, I will not take credit for the growth they have shown over the past years since we started this arrangement. They are grown men and thus they should act accordingly. I however will take credit in shifting their focus from defeating each other to assisting each other in my vision for the supernatural world. Damon with his practicality and Stefan with his optimism will never admit that they agree more than they disagree. They, instead of being two faces of the same coin, are double-headed and with them rest two pieces of my soul. I do not remind them of that often lest their heads become more enlarged.

**I now realize that Sundays allows my brain to reflect on both my heart and my soul.  
**

**A/N I woke up today with this plaguing my mind and I wanted to try my hand at the triangle thing. Explanation on the name of this fic. Eka-ge-kama is the name in Sri Lanka for a fraternal polyandrous marriage, meaning a woman married to more than one brother. In the real world, this type of marriage has and is still being practiced in certain societies. This is AU and I will let Bonnie explain how her world came about within the seven days. I hope you guys like it read and review. A few disclaimers, the quote about chaos and order is courtesy of Terry Prachett, my favorite writer. The quote about Peace and 'Love seeks' is courtesy of Thomas Merton. **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N

OKAY IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY IS BEING PUT ON HOLD TILL I FINISH THE PREQUEL. IT IS LABELED AS EKA-GE-KAMA: PHANTASMAGORIA. GO READ THAT AND WHEN I GET AHEAD IN THAT STORY I WILL RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS ONE.

THANK YOU,

NONTIMETISMESSOR


End file.
